


Precious Treasure

by The_Winter_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons are Known, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bonding, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Butt Plugs, Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, Claiming, Creature Bucky Barnes, Dragon Bucky Barnes, Dragon Steve Rogers, Dragons instead of Super Soldiers, Fluff and Smut, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Magical Bucky Barnes, Magical Steve Rogers, Manhandling, Mates, Mating Bond, POV Bucky Barnes, Pampering, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Size Difference, Size Kink, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Top Bucky Barnes, dragon instincts, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Dragons knew treasure. Knew it better than anyone or anything else in existence. Bucky's hoard was full of treasure but nothing he possessed compared to the precious treasure he'd just laid eyes on.





	Precious Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Tony draped in gold and precious gems. I also wanted Dragon Bucky. The two clearly go together. Since I can't draw to save my life I went with what I could do...I put my idea into words.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: The suit Bucky ends up with IS modeled after the Winter Soldier's suit because, let's be honest, he looked fucking amazing in it and at least Hydra got one thing right. They knew how to dress their assassin.

Bucky knew treasure. He knew precious gems and priceless artifacts. Gold and silver. Fine silk. Lost pieces of history and the kind of wealth Kings would envy if they ever saw it. A dragon was an expert on treasure.

His hoard had grown over the decades that he’d existed but it was missing something.

He prowled through Shield, eyes taking in agents who kept to the opposite side of the hallway and others who stared at him with obvious envy. Bucky had long since learned that humans coveted his impossibly long lifespan, the youth he so effortlessly kept, and because of this sought to entice him into claiming them.

It never worked.

Bucky slipped into the meeting room, caught Steve’s eye and dropped into a nearby chair. At the front of the room an agent droned on about a mission and Bucky scanned the room until his eyes locked with a pair of bright doe-brown eyes.

_Mine_

The feeling slammed into him. The need to own. To treasure.

To hoard.

Every single instinct surged to the front of his awareness and his eyes narrowed slightly, body tense and senses alert, as he took in the human the brown eyes belonged to. There was obvious youth, late teens or early twenties, in the undeniably beautiful features. The beautiful brown eyes held intelligence, mischief and curiosity as they gazed back at him.

Bucky’s eyes flicked over the human, took in the soft clothes and the oil-stained hands that were playing with a piece of technology. It looked far too high-tech to be Shield and the fingers moving over it were far too knowing for it to be anything but the creation of the human holding it.

_Mine mine mine mine_

It chanted repeatedly over and over in his mind.

Everything in him wanted to close the distance between the tempting human and himself. It was only his own iron clad control that kept him seated. Steve made a soft questioning sound and Bucky tore his eyes away from the treasure in front of him.

Blue eyes stared at him with a hint of concern and Bucky knew he must look on edge. He barely managed a sub vocal response, _treasure mine_ , because it was all he could manage and Steve’s eyes widened in realization.

To see a human as treasure was the equivalent of finding a mate.

The intrinsic magic inside of him wanted to reach out, wrap around the human and sink into his very being in a permanent claim. A claim that would bind the human to his very existence. It would keep him safe, increase his life expectancy to match Bucky’s and, most importantly, time would not be able to steal him away.

His hands rested in his lap, curled in his pants, as he waited for the meeting to finish. Steve didn’t drag out his usual questions and instead seemed almost desperate to speed things along.

Bucky knew it was because his fellow dragon _knew_ Bucky was barely holding himself back.

Agents mercifully filed out of the room and the object of his attention strolled over to Steve, an amused grin tugging soft-looking lips, and Bucky knew he’d lost control of his human visage.

His eyes, teeth and a hint of his scales had become visible. It took everything to reign it back in before the human noticed.

Bucky slowly stood and prowled towards Steve, towards _his treasure._ He could feel the heavy gem weighing down his pocket, the gold bands next to it, as he came to a stop.

He breathed in the scent belonging to the human and couldn’t bite back a rumble of satisfaction, a sound of pleasure, at what he found. The human called to him even more. It was a song meant only for him and he desperately wanted to stash the human away with his hoard so no one else could possibly take him.

It was luck that Steve had not felt the same call or Bucky would have been forced to challenge him.

“Bucky…this is Tony. Tony this is Bucky.”

Tony’s brown eyes lit up with knowledge and a grin tugged at his lips. The excited happiness on his face made him impossibly more beautiful. A hand was held out, meant for him to shake, but Bucky found himself carefully wrapping a gold band around Tony’s wrist.

Steve’s breathing stilled in his chest.

Tony blinked at the gold encircling his wrist and looked up at Bucky, head tilted in curiosity, as he clearly waited for some kind of answer. Bucky forced himself not to haul the human up and take him away.

It was very, very hard.

“Thank you?” Tony’s lips quirked and amusement filled his rich brown eyes. Bucky fell a little bit in love with the precious treasure in front of him.

Tony didn’t give it back.

He kept it.

Accepted it.

Bucky’s muscles relaxed, the tension he’d been carrying easing. “It suits you.” His voice was rough and Steve made a choked, strangled sound again. The temptation to throw the other dragon out of the window was near overwhelming.

Instead he settled on a subtle, low growl.

“So you’re Bucky Barnes.” Tony continued, still standing before him and still wearing the gold band. “Steve wouldn’t shut up about you when I was fixing that terrible excuse of a suit Shield gave him. And he was still going on about you when I was giving him a weapon that would actually work.”

He vaguely remembered Steve mentioning a young man dragging him into a workshop and completely verbally flaying Shield’s craftsmanship while creating replacements for Steve. The Shield, fashioned from vibranium, along with a device to recall it. A uniform that had managed to easily survive the last mission they’d gone on in their human forms while Bucky’s own had been in tatters.

Tony’s eyes moved over the suit Bucky wore.

“Is that one of theirs?” his nose was wrinkled in slight disgust and Bucky shrugged. It wasn’t as though he _needed_ the suit.

In an instant he could transform into his draconic form and effortlessly decimate any threats to himself. He only needed it for stealth missions and missions where he needed to appear completely human instead of what he truly was.

“It is.”

Bucky mentally went over the pieces in his hoard and tried to decide which Tony would look best draped in. He wanted there to be no question in his intentions. The other band still resided in his pocket, a perfect match for the one on Tony’s right wrist, and he resolved to see it on Tony’s left wrist before they parted.

“That won’t do.” a hand curled around his wrist and Bucky let the human tug him from the room. Steve stayed on their heels. It was probably for the best. He wasn’t sure he would be able to control himself if someone else touched Tony right now when he was struggling for control. Bucky just needed a little time to settle himself, to get his instincts back under control, and everything would be fine. “So what do they call you? I know Steve’s code is Captain America.”

“The Winter Soldier.”

“Ah.” Tony scrutinized him, “It works.” The room he found himself in was full of holograms, screens, gleaming metal and technology far superior to Shield’s. It was its own kind of impressive hoard.

* * *

The next time Bucky saw Tony he brought gold, carefully woven into intricate designs, to wrap around Tony’s ankles.

He noted with satisfaction that Tony still wore the gold bands around his wrists. It looked perfect against sun kissed skin.

“Let’s see how this baby fits.” Tony grinned at him after Bucky pulled himself back up from his kneeling position and Tony walked around the room, now barefoot, as he pulled open a panel to reveal Bucky’s new suit.

Unlike the plain black, generic suit that Shield had given him this one had supple leather. He could tell by the weight and the scent that it was treated, improved and designed to withstand attack.

There were plenty of places to hide and store weapons.

His eyes moved over the suit with appreciation, taking in the care and attention to detail that Tony had created it with. It was its own kind of gift. A gift of protection and care. Bucky touched the buckles and then without pause started stripping out of the suit he wore.

Behind him Tony made a strangled sound and he glanced back, shirtless and in the middle of removing his pants, to see flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

“Ummmm.”

Bucky couldn’t help the low chuckle that escaped as he breathed in the very obvious scent of arousal. He turned back to the task at hand, fully aware of the eyes watching him, before he began pulling on the new suit.

It fit perfectly.

The top, mostly supple leather and straps, was form fitting and snug but he had little problem moving. He nodded approvingly to himself before checking the pants. They were far more comfortable than the ones Shield gave him and again he noted plenty of places for weapons.

Or to store found treasure in.

Tony cleared his throat and suddenly he was right there. “I didn’t give you all of those pockets without making sure there was something to put in them.” Tony stepped up and pressed a button. “I might have… _looked_ into Shield’s files to see what you favored.”

Suddenly Bucky was looking at beautifully crafted weapons. Gleaming knives, throwing stars, guns and pieces of tech he had no doubt were equally well crafted weapons.

“These,” Tony picked something up, “Are EMPs. Push this to activate and either stick it or throw it on whatever you want to shut down. These are only if you need an explosion and I’d recommend not being nearby. These will shut down any surveillance equipment you might come across which leads me to this. It’s an improved communications unit, I gave Steve his already, and it won’t fail you. They could fire every piece of tech within a twelve mile radius and this would still work.”

The guns, knives and throwing stars needed no explanation.

Tony carefully went through everything and Bucky found himself amazed at the technology his treasure had created for him. It all fit into the pockets and other hidden places along his new suit. The belt offered additional locations to store weapons.

Two pockets were left empty.

“I wanted to make sure you had places to store other things.” A holster on his right leg held the final weapon that had been laid out before him. Brown eyes flicked over him, checking the fit and the weapons he’d stored, before Tony grinned and shifted his attention.

Bucky watched as Tony moved and pulled out another compartment. There were four sets of boots.

He arched a brow.

“I like to be thorough.” Tony flushed as he pointed out an additional location in the boots. The right had a location for a small blade and the left a pick for locks. It was beyond impressive. The human who stood before him had an intelligence he doubted could be rivaled and Bucky had lived enough decades to know that. “If anything breaks or you need replacements just let me know.” He rocked back on his heels, “How does it feel? Anything too tight or too loose? Anything you need changed?”

“It’s perfect.” Bucky marveled at the suit and the weapons, a comforting weight throughout his suit, as he looked down at the human fidgeting. His human form had always been deadly, in a different way to his draconic form, but now he had equipment to improve even that. “Thank you, Tony.”

Pride and pleasure filled Tony’s eyes. “Great! I thought you might like a change and you can never have too many locations to hide weapons when you’re in the field. Your old suit only had _four_. How are you supposed to do anything with only four?”

He remembered the sudden change in Steve’s suit. Shield had Steve wearing a suit themed to fit with his code name, Captain America, but the new suit he’d taken to wearing was a sleek navy blue, muted red on the sides and a white star with stripes across the chest. It was clearly better for stealth and protection.

It also had far more utility and weapons pockets then the Shield version which had been disgustingly too tight with little to no protection. Bucky hoped Steve had burnt it.

Bucky reached up, removed a small gold ear cuff he’d put on that very morning and stepped right into Tony’s space. Everything in Tony paused, body still and waiting, as Bucky attached it to Tony’s right ear.

He hummed low in approval.

Tony’s lips quirked up in an amused little grin that had his eyes practically dancing with emotion. “Thank you.” As Tony always said when he gave him something new.

“It suits you.”

* * *

“Does he even _know_ what you’re doing?” Steve asked as they walked away from the installation they had just finished infiltrating. The Intel was safely enclosed in a pocket at Steve’s side and a trail of bodies had been left in their wake.

Bucky pressed the button that corresponded with the set of explosives he’d secured on their way out. The blast echoed through the mountains surrounding them and the warm blast of fire had adrenaline flowing through his veins.

He wanted to slip into his true form and get lost to the feeling of soaring through the sky, darting through billowing clouds of smoke and ash, while the fire destroyed the evidence on the ground. Tony’s weapons had yet to fail to perform when he needed them.

“He has accepted every gift.”

Steve arched a brow, “He certainly wears them all of the time.”

Bucky released a pleased hum, eyes hooded with pleasure, as he remembered how Tony looked the last time he’d given him another piece of treasure. He could still see the bands on Tony’s wrists, the gleaming gold around both ankles, and the cuff on Tony’s ear. Recently Bucky had given Tony a ring with a series of blood red gems circling it and an elaborate gold arm cuff that wrapped around his upper left arm.

What he wanted, more than anything, was to carefully strip Tony of each layer of cloth covering his body and drape him in even more glittering gold.

He’d taken to looking for treasure specifically for the purpose of draping Tony in it.

“He does.” Bucky grinned, slow and content. “He’s mine.”

Bucky had taken to spending as much time around Tony as possible. Showing up in the workshop Tony had set up shop in at Shield, bringing his human food when Tony forgot to eat and sometimes dragging him out of Shield for fresh air, food or even coffee when Tony had taken to muttering about needing _fuel_.

Months had not lessened his interest nor had they eased the screaming need to claim his precious treasure but Bucky wanted to show Tony how much he meant.

“Tying yourself to a human is forever, Buck. The bond is permanent. One time.” Steve reminded him as they climbed onto the transport waiting for them. “Are you sure?”

That shouldn’t even be a question.

He had been waiting decades for Tony Stark and Bucky was more than sure that Tony was it. Bucky’s most precious treasure. His mate. The one treasure he couldn’t part with and would die to protect in a way that he wouldn’t even for the most sought after gem in his hoard.

Tony was one of a kind.

And it was more than obvious others knew it. He saw the way their eyes dragged over Tony’s body. How they lingered on Tony’s ass. How humans got lost watching Tony’s mouth move. The number of agents and people who had taken to doing everything in their power to avoid being near him had tripled almost effortlessly within days of the gold bands on Tony’s wrists.

Murderface.

That’s what Clint had called it and Bucky didn’t doubt it considering every single unworthy person looking at Tony in interest had his bloodlust surging to the point he was on the edge of spilling blood.

“You’re growling.” Steve muttered as he leaned back against the wall. He could feel the rumble in his chest and climbed to his feet. The restlessness of sitting idle while he was flown somewhere was impossible to ignore especially with thoughts of treasure.

Bucky slammed his fist against the button to open the hatch. Wind whipped into the transport as Bucky let his intrinsic magic free, felt it wrap around his human form, before he jumped out into clear air.

He let himself fall before in one blink and the next he had shed his human skin for his draconic one. It took Steve five minutes to join him and they cut through the air effortlessly, relishing the freedom the sky gave, while the Shield transport tried to keep up.

* * *

Bucky settled the necklace reverently around Tony’s neck and watched as his dog tags rested over Tony’s heart.

They were not shiny, they didn’t glitter and they were not considered priceless like the gold already around Tony’s throat.

Bucky had worn them since World War II when he’d first decided to use his skills and strength to aid the United States in a war that had rapidly turned into a horrific nightmare. They were old and battered but they were his and now his name hung around Tony’s neck.

Brown eyes searched his own gaze and he could see something settle.

Tony’s fingers curled in the front of his suit and Bucky allowed Tony to pull him down. He was rewarded with soft, warm lips pressed to his own and the taste of coffee as Tony kissed him.

He gave it a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around Tony, dragging him in close and gripping him possessively as he rapidly took control of the kiss. It was a claim and a promise and barely restrained hunger that was threatening to overwhelm him.

Tony ended up backed up against the wall, Bucky’s body along the length of his front, before they broke for air. He knew humans couldn’t hold their breath near as long as a dragon and he didn’t want to hurt Tony.

Bucky _never_ wanted to hurt Tony.

He would set the world on fire and watch it burn until it was nothing but ash before he’d ever consider it.

Tony’s eyes were dark. His scent was thick and mouthwateringly saturated in arousal. A rumble climbed up the length of his torso and vibrated against where their chests were pressed together.

A pleased look appeared on Tony’s face.

“Wow.” He murmured and Bucky watched how his hand rose up to rest against the side of Bucky’s neck. “Your scales.” Tony’s fingers traced along them and Bucky realized he’d lost partial control over his shift.

He knew they were gleaming silver with hints of black, obvious against soft human skin and often times reminding even him of metal. If he’d gotten to the point of showing scales his pupils would be split and his teeth would have sharpened.

“It took me awhile to realize you were like Steve.” Tony admitted and Bucky could see a hint of annoyance at not realizing it immediately. He knew his treasure prided himself on his quick wit and superior intelligence. “Should have realized it sooner.”

Bucky pressed his lips against Tony’s forehead, breathing in their combining scents, as Tony’s fingers flexed against him.

“You’re a dragon.”

They were rare enough that it wasn’t a surprise that Tony hadn’t figured it out immediately. That Shield had one dragon working with them was almost unheard of but two was near impossible to fathom.

Dragons kept to themselves, to their hoard and their mate. The two of them, Steve and himself, had never been very good at that.

“I am.” Tony nodded at the confirmation but there was nothing greedy or covetous in his gaze. Not like other humans who learned what Bucky was and desperately wanted what a bond with him could give them: durability, longevity and protection against the evidence of time passing taking a toll on their body. “Does that bother you?”

“No.”

Bucky’s fingers lightly traced where his dog tags rested over Tony’s heart, his ears focusing on the beat of Tony’s heart, while Tony curled a hand around his wrist.

“You’re precious.” He breathed out in reverence, “More precious than anything in my hoard. Beautiful, one of a kind treasure.”

He hoped Tony knew the importance of those words. That Tony knew what that meant because it was not a compliment a dragon made easily. Something like shocked pleasure crossed Tony’s face and he watched with interest as a light flush appeared on Tony’s cheeks.

For all that Tony loved to shine brightly as he created the impossible Tony flushed easily when he was complimented or sincerely thanked. Bucky loved it.

Bucky’s lips curled at the sight before he leaned close, breath brushing against the shell of Tony’s ear, causing Tony to shudder and his breathing to hitch in his chest. He wondered if it was possible to make that flush darker.

“I want to tear off every last article of your clothing, claim you as mine and drape you in the finest pieces from my hoard.” He nuzzled against Tony’s neck all the while listening to the way Tony’s breathing hitched and his heart pounded. “My precious little treasure.”

“Holy shit.” Tony’s voice was rough and Bucky grinned when he felt his little human practically melt in his hold. He lazily sucked a mark at the base of Tony’s neck, marking Tony in yet another way. “Fuck. Bucky… _fuck_.”

Tony’s hands had moved and where gripping him even tighter.

“If I could I’d keep you naked and covered in precious jewels. Safe and warm. Protected and cherished.” The mark at the base of Tony’s throat had a purr of satisfaction escaping him. “Loved the way you should always be loved.”

“ _Bucky_.” Tony’s voice was choked and rough as Bucky trailed his lips up the length of Tony’s neck, along his jaw and then up so he could bite lightly on the shell of Tony’s ear with entirely human teeth. He wouldn’t hurt Tony. His hands gripped Tony’s thighs as he moved to lift Tony. Without hesitation Tony wrapped his legs around his waist causing Bucky to groan lowly at the press of Tony against his aching cock. “Please. Fuck…I can’t…please.” Tony sounded desperate. “You’ve been driving me crazy for _months_.”

“Please what?” he teased lightly even though he didn’t want to drag this out. Bucky could feel how hard Tony was, could smell his arousal and desperation, and how his heart was pounding. Tony wasn’t the only one who had been driven crazy for months. “What do you want, Tony?”

“You.” Tony managed, “Want you.”

That was all he needed. After Tony spoke Bucky wasted little time hauling Tony out of the workshop, hearing the lock clicking into place when Tony left the room, as he set off towards his territory.

He wanted to go to a place that didn’t stink of unwanted humans and deceit.

Tony didn’t protest, just kept his legs wrapped around Bucky and his fingers fisted in the back of Bucky’s suit. Bucky only needed one hand to make sure Tony didn’t slip from his position.

People were quick to get out of his way, eyes wide and nervousness more than evident, as Bucky stalked through the hallways. Tony shoved his face against his neck and Bucky tightened his hold when lips brushed against his skin.

“Why is your strength so fucking hot?” Tony mumbled against him. A few seconds passed, “You’re so warm.” This time it was a sigh of contentment as Tony tried to move even closer but short of both of them being naked it wasn’t possible at this point, “Mmmmm.” He practically nuzzled against Bucky’s neck.

His hoard was too far away.

At least it felt that way.

Steve managed to intercept him before he could think about simply breaking a window out, transforming and flying away. “Hanger 2. It’s preprogrammed for you.”

Then he was slipping down another hallway and Bucky changed his direction. The hallways seemed clear as he slipped into the hanger, boarded the Quinjet and pressed the button to close the hatch.

* * *

Having Tony in his space, surrounded by his hoard, was breathtaking. He pulled off the last article of Tony’s clothing and flung it to the side to take in the view of Tony, naked, wearing only the pieces of treasure he’d given him.

“Beautiful.”

Tony’s hair was wild, his lips kiss swollen and the vivid mark he’d left on Tony’s neck stood out. His beautiful treasure was laid out on his bed, the finest sheets and the most decadent mattress, with chains of gold and gems scattered about.

Brown eyes watched him discard his own clothing carelessly before moving towards his nightstand where he’d placed a bottle of lube specifically for this moment. The thick solid gold plug with a large diamond embedded on the end rested next to several more personal pieces he’d acquired for Tony to wear. Bucky picked it up to place on the bed so it would be nearby when he finished.

He climbed onto the bed and pressed Tony down, settling between his spread legs, to bring their lips together. Now that they were safe, surrounded by his hoard, Bucky felt completely relaxed.

Everything was where it needed to be.

Soft little moans and the needy press of Tony up against him had him moving lower, trailing down Tony’s chest and past his dog tags, before shifting back to turn Tony over onto his belly. The view it offered up had him pausing to take in the round, tempting swell of Tony’s ass.

This moment was something he’d imagined countless times.

He spread Tony’s cheeks and gazed at the tight, dusky hole offered up to him. Before him Tony squirmed at being so exposed. “My precious treasure.” He breathed out as he let go and squirted some lube out. “I’ll take care of you.”

Bucky rubbed against Tony’s hole, coating his rim, before slowly working one finger inside. He coaxed whines, whimpers, gasps and choked off moans of his name as he slowly and methodically opened Tony up with his fingers.

By three fingers Tony was an inarticulate mess underneath them. He could feel the way Tony clenched and shoved back into him, begging wordlessly, as Bucky rubbed against his prostate and spread his fingers wide.

He didn’t want to damage Tony.

Dragons were quite well-endowed when compared to average humans. “Please please please please.” Tony’s fingers had knotted in the sheets and Bucky could see his muscles trembling. It was beautiful and Bucky ached.

Bucky slicked himself up, shuddering in pleasure, before he pulled Tony up so his knees were dug into the mattress and he was on all fours. He could see the tremble of Tony’s arms where he was holding himself up, still on edge, before he moved up behind Tony.

The first push in had his eyes hooding and his lips parting on a satisfied moan. He edged in, mindful of Tony’s pounding heart and the hitches in his breathing, but wanting desperately to be pressed balls deep already. “Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, Bucky.” Tony clenched around him even as Bucky admired the way he’d split Tony wide on his cock.

His instincts wanted him to slam inside and pound, let his intrinsic magic claim Tony and bind them together, but he held it back. That kind of strength could only be used on another dragon or once a human had been officially claimed. Tony wouldn’t be able to handle it otherwise. “You’re doing so good. You’re so good for me, Tony, so good.”

 “Holy shit…you’re so fucking big.” Tony managed as Bucky pushed in a few more inches, hand petting against Tony’s flank in soothing motions.

Finally he was pressed all the way in, flush up against Tony’s ass, and the trembling was more than obvious. “Shhhh.” He guided Tony down so his human’s ass was still raised, still fucked full of his cock, but Tony’s cheek was pressed to the sheets and his upper body was lowered. “There you go. Perfect. That’s good.”

He gave Tony a few moments to adjust until Tony pushed back against him. “Move. Please move.”

Bucky rolled his hips back and snapped them forward with a quick, sharp thrust that had Tony whining and swaying. His hands moved up to Tony’s hips and gripped him, holding him in place, while he lazily thrust into Tony.

“Hot. Feel so fucking hot.” Tony managed. “ _Fuck_.”

“Always running hot.” The gold at Tony’s wrists glinted in the low light and his dog tags clanked together, “You feel so good. Tight and soft. Made for me.”

Tony shoved back, starting to meet each forward snap of Bucky’s hips and pleasure warmed his gut. It raced along his veins and practically sang through him as his pace picked up. Tony was delightfully responsive as Bucky kept fucking forward, pace increasing, until the headboard was knocking against his wall and Bucky was still holding back his strength.

“Please, Bucky, please I need…oohhhh feels good. Yes yes yes.”

The need to bond, to claim, was screaming inside of him and Bucky reined it back in. “Keep making those noises and I’m going to lose control.”

“Want you to.” Tony managed. He clenched down on Bucky’s cock when Bucky shifted and started nailing his prostate. “Ohhhhh oh yes there there there!”

The loud ringing slap of skin against skin filled his bedroom but it was the sounds of pleasure Tony made that Bucky enjoyed teasing out. After listening to Tony begging for it harder and faster, begging for him to let go, Bucky managed a rough, low sound of amusement mixed with arousal.

“I do that and you’re going to be bound to me.”

He draped himself over Tony, nuzzling against warm skin as he thrust shallowly, while Tony panted and whined at the loss of Bucky’s deeper thrusts. “I know. Isn’t that what accepting the gifts means?” his voice was rough and wrecked.

Bucky stilled completely.

Tony’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes dark with arousal and there was something uncertain hiding there when he looked back at Bucky. A few seconds passed before Bucky pulled out and in a move he knew was too fast for Tony he had his human sprawled out on his back.

Immediately he pushed between Tony’s legs, cock sliding back inside and surged up to press their lips together. His intrinsic magic crackled in the air, dancing and writhing with intent, while Tony gripped him. He could feel how Tony’s legs wrapped around him, dragging him closer.

He pulled back and knew his pupils were split, that a hint of scales had become visible, as the all-consuming want to claim and bond became unbearable. Without sparing it a second he started thrusting forward again only this time he could watch Tony’s face, watch how his mouth worked around breathless moans and choked whimpers of pleasure, as the flush of arousal darkened.

“Mine. My unique, precious little treasure.” His face pressed against Tony’s neck as Bucky breathed in and his magic, for the first and last time, surged out to claim his mate. It wrapped around Tony, twisting through him, before sinking into his very being and binding them together permanently.

The bond snapped brilliantly into place and Tony came between them with a keening wail of Bucky’s name.

“Mine.” Bucky breathed against Tony as his pace picked up, harder and faster because _now_ Tony could take that without worry of damage, until he slammed deep and came with an inhuman sound. “ _Tony._ ” His release emptied into Tony, coating his insides and saturating Tony’s unique scent with Bucky’s in yet another claim. There was a tiny gasp of _hot_. Bucky wasn’t surprised.

He knew a dragon’s release was unnaturally hot to a human but it wouldn’t harm Tony.

A few seconds passed. The only sounds in the room were harsh breathing and soft, gasping breaths. “I can feel you.” Tony’s wrecked voice had a touch of awe to it. “Is that…?”

“The bond.” He agreed, “Your existence is tied to mine.” He’d thought he might have to wait a century before he’d found the one he wanted to claim, the one he wanted to tie himself to but Bucky seemed to have luck on his side. “My mate.” Bucky could feel Tony along the bond, bright and warm and _good_. “My precious treasure.”

He eased out of Tony and rolled him over onto his belly causing a low whine to escape into the still room. Tony remained sprawled out in a limp mess, hole beautifully gaping and sloppy, while Bucky reached over to the side to pick up the solid gold and diamond encrusted plug.

It took a little pressure to get the thick, bulbous end to push past Tony’s slack rim and earned him a tired groan as it settled in place to keep his release trapped inside and to keep Tony open for him. The large diamond on the end winked at him in the low light of the room where it was nestled between Tony’s round cheeks.

After Tony rested and recovered from the bond settling he would be able to pull it out before slipping right back inside.

With careful hands he shifted Tony over onto his back. He left his mate spread out on the bed to get a wet cloth, slowly cleaning both of them and then collecting the treasures he’d been storing for this moment.

A gold and ruby encrusted circlet, a subtle crown, was placed on Tony’s head and settled into place. Another piece wrapped around Tony’s right upper arm to compliment the other already on the left. He looped a thicker piece around Tony’s upper thigh that looked like a long dragon curled around soft skin. It was almost like a far more expensive kind of garter that had nothing to do with fabric and everything to do with precious gold.

It had been commissioned specifically for Tony and the gems in its eyes matched Bucky’s own. The piece was made to be worn in the open, not concealed by useless clothing, but openly appreciated while Tony occupied his home or his bed.

Bucky’s fingers lingered when he placed the gold band beneath the head of Tony’s soft cock and the matching one around his smooth balls. The more interesting pieces, a gold cockcage along with handcuffs and other toys meant to compliment his treasure, were carefully placed away for another time.

Tony watched him as Bucky placed each piece on him, hands careful and eyes reverent, until Tony was draped in the pieces he’d specifically chosen for this moment. From the top of Tony’s head down to his ankles there was a piece of gold or a precious jewel laid against Tony’s sun kissed skin.

Satisfaction had Bucky admiring his mate silently and already imagining other pieces he wanted to drape on Tony’s naked body.

“Come on, you possessive dragon. I’m covered head to toe in gold.” There was fond amusement in both Tony’s voice and eyes, “Now come here. I want something warm to cuddle with because I am seconds away from passing out and you’re too far away.” Tony made grabby hands at him.

He didn’t have to be told twice. Bucky eagerly slid into place next to Tony. He wrapped his arms around his mate, pulled Tony up against his chest and pressed his face against skin that now smelled of them.

Tony sighed and pushed into him, legs tangling together. “You should take me flying after you finish fucking me into the mattress again.” The words were mumbled against Bucky’s skin and he snorted softly.

“I don’t plan on either of us leaving this bed until tomorrow afternoon.”

One brown eye cracked open to look up at him, “I’m going to need to sit on a pillow when you’re done.” It wasn’t a question. Bucky preened at the compliment to his prowess. Tony would be a limp mess when he was finished. There wouldn’t be a question that he’d thoroughly and completely claimed his beautiful treasure.

He would probably have to carry is mate around. “You might not want to move let alone sit down.”

“Promises. So many promises.” Tony’s lips brushed against his skin in a light little kiss that had Bucky grinning.

Tony shifted and within seconds he’d gone completely limp, nestled in Bucky’s arms, and breathing softly as he slept. It was a soothing sound and combined with Tony’s unique scent Bucky found himself completely content for the first time in his existence.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the image of Dragon Bucky covering Tony in gold and treating him as the most precious bit of treasure he possessed. Originally I hadn't intended to add smut to this one but...Bucky couldn't help himself and I had to indulge him. Also, yes, there really is no rhyme or reason behind the themes for these fics. I'm mostly just going where the WinterIron tide takes me at the moment. Who knows where I might accidentally stumble upon an idea next?
> 
> I had fun messing around with a bit of world building and trying a few different things. I hope all of you enjoyed my latest attempt at WinterIron! How could I have possibly resisted giving Dragon Bucky more treasure?
> 
> So...what did you all think about Dragon Bucky and precious treasure Tony? I'm seriously in love with this idea and I'm curious what everyone thought.
> 
> Update (1/10) When I wrote this I NEVER imagined that it would be so well received. I just had this crazy mental image of Dragon Bucky hoarding Tony like a precious treasure and then I couldn't get that image out of my head until I wrote this (honestly it only made the image a bit more permanent). I'm humbled that this has 200+ bookmarks and 800+ kudos. That's amazing and the comments I've gotten are so sweet, so amazing, and I end up finding myself grinning. THANK YOU! Thank you to every reader who takes the time to read through this crazy idea and leave these amazing comments. **I treasure each and every single one of them.**
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
